Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wood and metal working tools and more particularly, to a radial universal tool which is designed to perform the functions of a tablesaw, wood and metal lathe, drill press, horizontal boring machine, milling machine and disc sander. The radial universal tool of this invention is characterized by a light-weight frame which carries a pivoting end member on one end and a non-pivoting end member on the opposite end and having a top, middle and bottom way system disposed between the pivoting and non-pivoting end members and carrying a radial head stock, a radial tail stock, a tilt table and a cross slide vise, all variations of which can be utilized in various configurations of the tool to selectively perform the functions noted above. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the frame is provided with wheels to enhance portability of the tool. The top, middle and bottom way system, in cooperation with the non-pivoting end member, is pivotable on the pivoting end member to place the top, middle and bottom way system in essentially vertical orientation. This configuration facilitates function of the radial universal tool as a tablesaw and a drill press. Other functions of the radial universal tool are possible in both the vertical and horizontal disposition.
In recent times the acquisition of a workshop which is fitted and provided with such tools as a tablesaw, wood lathe metal lathe, drill press, horizontal boring machine, milling machine and disc sander can be prohibitively expensive. With the increasing tendency toward smaller homes and less space in which to deploy and use equipment, a need for a universal tool or tools is widely recognized. Such tools are known in the prior art but generally speaking, are limited to from two to four tools in combination and many of them are heavy, bulky and difficult to move. Furthermore, the various functions are somewhat cumbersome in many of these tools and the time required to set up for a specific function is sometimes prohibitively long. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved universal tool which incorporates the function of a table saw, wood lathe, metal lathe, drill press, horizontal boring machine, milling machine and disc sander in a portable frame which is compact, sturdy and easy to operate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable power tool of a universal nature which is characterized by portable, wheeled frame having a three "way" system mounted thereon and a radial head stock, radial tail stock, tilt table and cross slide vise mounted on the three "way" system to perform the functions of a tablesaw, wood and metal lathe, drill press, horizontal boring machine, milling machine and disc sander.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved radial universal tool which is capable of performing as a tablesaw, wood and metal lathe, drill press, horizontal boring machine, milling machine and disc sander, which tool is characterized by a wheeled frame having a pivotally mounted, top way, bottom way and middle way system and fitted with a nonpivoting and a pivoting end member, respectively, and a radial head stock, radial tail stock, cross slide vise and tilt table slidably mounted on the three "way" system in order to perform specified functions.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a radial universal tool which is portable, compact and easy to operate and which selectively performs the function of a tablesaw, wood and metal lathe, drill press, horizontal boring machine, milling machine and disc sander, which radial universal tool is capable of being operated in the horizontal and vertical position, depending upon which function is chosen.